<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>supersymmetry by kiracratcos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049038">supersymmetry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiracratcos/pseuds/kiracratcos'>kiracratcos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, M/M, Surrealism, inspired by the nctmentary videos, джонни и ко ученые, доён не подписывался на всё это</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiracratcos/pseuds/kiracratcos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сны Джонни наполнены яблоками, дождевыми облаками и милыми незнакомцами.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, unexpected side yutae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181906">supersymmetry</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/choiceism/pseuds/choiceism">choiceism</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream lab 18</p><p>Объект исследования: <i>перенос предметов из мира снов в реальность</i>.</p><p>Руководитель проекта: <i>доктор Ли Тэён</i>.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[Реальность]</p>
</div>– Нуу… – тянет Джонни, смотря на предмет в своей руке – предположительно яблоко – хотя оно и полупрозрачное с несколькими семенами, парящими внутри, будто плавающими в жидкости. – Это начало? – Тэён бросает на него взгляд со своего рабочего места. Одну ручку он крутит в руке, а вторую, видимо, забыл за ухом.<p>– Это самый лучший результат эксперимента на данный момент, – отмечает Тэён, выхватывая яблоко из рук Джонни и поднося его к флуоресцентным лампам, которые освещали лабораторию. – Так что я бы сказал, что это больше, чем просто начало, – он довольно улыбается, кладет яблоко на поднос и ставит его на заваленный бумагами и обклеенный стикерами рабочий стол Донёна. – Попрошу Доёна посмотреть на него под микроскопом. Наверняка ты опять неосознанно открыл новый материал. </p><p>Прошло семь месяцев с момента запуска основного исследовательского проекта Dream Lab 18: перенос объектов из мира снов в реальность. Около восьми месяцев с того момента, как одобрили запрос на финансирование, проверили их Машину Снов и оснастили лабораторию необходимым оборудованием… и ровно четыре недели с того момента как они получили первые результаты. Так что для их лаборатории полупрозрачное яблоко – это уже большой шаг вперед. </p><p>– Я заплачу тебе, если попробуешь его съесть, – предлагает Тэн со своего рабочего места, роясь в коробке с записями.</p><p>– Прекрати, – предупреждает его Тэён. – Он же реально сделает это.</p><p>– Вы оба так хорошо обо мне думаете, – возмущается Джонни, открепляя датчики Машины Снов, и смотрит как тухнут экраны с его показателями. Один из огоньков в углу комнаты отвлекающее мигает.</p><p>– Ну, ты в правда мог его съесть, не так ли? – в комнату заходит Донён с улыбкой, больше напоминающей ухмылку, закатанными рукавами лабораторного халата и защитными очками на лбу. Он закрывает дверь ногой, руки заняты подносом с образцами – тремя жалкими попытками вытянуть яблоко из сна. – Я протестил то, что по форме точная морковь и еще зеленое, но к сожалению, одно из них не удалось порезать на кусочки из-за его желеобразной формы, пришлось как-то работать с самым слабым микроскопом.</p><p>– Сегодня получилось вытащить что-то хотя бы по виду смахивающее на яблоко, – Джонни кивнул на стол Доёна, чувствуя некоторую гордость за свой труд.</p><p>– Выглядит как яблоко, но что-то мне подсказывает, что если кто-то и съест его, то до утра не доживет, – Донён скептически смотрит на объект, тыкая в похожий на пластик материал.</p><p>– Поэтому я и предложил его съесть, – снова говорит Тэн, каким-то образом закопавшись в коробку еще глубже. </p><p>– Никаких ссор в лаборатории, мы тут наукой занимаемся! – Тэён возвращается к записям о недавнем сне Джонни. Дата, время, длина, жизненные показатели. Он всё ещё не заметил ручку за ухом, частично прикрытую волосами.</p><p>– Думаю нам стоит поменять время, которое он проводит на стадии Глубокого Сна… возможно так мы сможем обезопасить переход на стадию Сна во Сне, – Тэн, наконец выбравшись из коробки, подходит к Тэёну и быстро просматривает его записи. – Будем внимательно следить за показателями, но я не думаю, что это будет опасно для жизни.</p><p>– Наконец-то полезное предложение, – секундная стрелка на часах не двигается и Джонни мысленно отмечает себе, что надо починить часы. – Я не против подольше побыть в Глубоком Сне. Что думаешь?</p><p>– Хорошо, попробуем завтра, – кивает Тэён. Ручка наконец выскальзывает, падая на стол с тихим стуком, а чернила размазываются по гладкой поверхности.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[Сон]</p>
</div>Глубокий сон всегда немного сюрреалистичен: поначалу странные лестницы спускают тебя в никуда и уже через секунду ты смотришь на яркое небо, с которого на тебя сыпется дождь цветочных лепестков. Двери висят в воздухе и стоят на земле… они стоят там, где дверей быть не должно… окруженные огоньками, кружащими вокруг словно светлячки без крыльев. Там тепло и холодно, постоянное чувство полета и тряски, куски существования то разлетаются от тебя, то снова складываются в картинку.<p>Сон во сне чувствуется немного по-другому. Это альтернативная реальность, где кристаллы висят на облаках, а звезды так близко, что ты можешь до них дотянутся. Здания парят в воздухе, ломая законы гравитации, вода течет вверх, а подвешенные вещи летят к небу.</p><p>Люди ходят по улицам, между летающими высотками и осколками света: ученые, изучающие сны, те, кого ты возможно когда-то видел, члены семьи, друзья. Иногда Джонни даже останавливается поболтать с коллегой в парке среди кристальных цветов, рассказывает незнакомцу из кафе шутку под горящими звездами, дразнит проекцию Тэна, который сидит на дереве на обочине дороги, и конечно же не будет помнить его слов после пробуждения.</p><p>– Красиво тут, да? – Джонни замирает, услышав вопрос; любуется призмой, подвешенной под лужей, и пролитыми вокруг брызгами радужного света. Он оборачивается, обнаруживая стоящего рядом парня: ниже его на пару дюймов, облитого дождевой водой, которой его щедро поливает туча, висящая над головой. Мокрые волосы облепили его лоб, а капли дождя затерялись в ресницах, и Джонни вдруг чувствует молнию, что кажется прострелила ему грудь.</p><p>– Ага, я… – он неуверенно замирает, не зная, что сказать, а парень под тучей лишь ободряюще улыбается. Джонни под улыбкой лишь наоборот еще больше тушуется. – Мне всегда нравилась эта призма, – он старается смотреть на тучу, на землю, на медленно плывущие, меняющие свою форму здания, куда-то угодно, лишь бы не на лицо незнакомца.</p><p>– Кажется, я ей нравлюсь, – задумчиво говорит парень, смотря на тучу. – Я пытался от нее сбежать или спрятаться, но ничего не помогает, – он раздражённо зачесывает мокрые волосы назад, убирая их с глаз.</p><p>– Ты не хочешь выпить кофе со мной? – выпалил Джонни, не подумав. Слова повисли в воздухе, и он уже было хотел подать знак Тэну, чтобы тот разбудил его. Парень под облаком смеется, прикрывая рот рукой.</p><p>– А ты не из робких, да? – дразняще протянул парень. Обычно Джонни бы поспорил, что он просто импульсивно принимает решения, но сейчас он молчал, надеясь не испортить всё окончательно. – Не знаю можно ли тут вообще купить кофе, но если ты найдешь здесь кафе, то можешь показать его мне, – капля скатывается по его лбу и зависает на кончике носа.</p><p>– Я Джонни, занимаюсь исследованиями в области сна, – они идут по улице, оставляя за собой мокрый след от тучи. Капли летят из стороны в сторону, иногда падая на лицо Джонни или путаясь в его волосах.</p><p>– Я Тэиль. Я… – парень – <i>Тэиль</i> – замирает. – Я даже не знаю кто я, возможно, что никто.</p><p>– Сомневаюсь, – сразу же перебивает Джонни, и Тэиль улыбается ему, грустно и смущенно. Дождь кажется идет еще сильнее, уже поливая парня водой, обратно сбивая волосы на глаза.</p><p>Кофейню они так и не находят, лишь здания с перевернутыми лестницами и улицы, овеянные туманами с проросшими из-под стоп прохожих кристальными цветами.</p><p>– Смотри, – они проходят мимо продуктового магазина. Фрукты парят над корзинами, медленно вращаясь в воздухе. Тэиль подхватывает яблоко и протягивает его Джонни со знающей улыбкой. – Тебе пора просыпаться.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[Реальность]</p>
</div>– Выглядит как настоящее яблоко, – говорит Тэн, когда Джонни просыпается и открепляет датчики. – Но ты правда заставил нас наблюдать за этой катастрофой? – он неодобрительно хмурится. Донён смеется откуда-то из другого угла лаборатории и усерднее тыкает в часы, пытаясь заставить секундную стрелку двигаться.<p>– В следующий раз я сам буду следить за своим сном, – если бы это яблоко (по крайней мере <i>это</i> выглядело как яблоко) не было бы образцом для исследования, он бы кинул его прямо в Тэна.</p><p>– Никаких драк в лаборатории, – Тэён даже не поднимает на них глаза. – Почему я чувствую себя воспитателем в детском саду, а не ученым…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[Сон]</p>
</div>Тэиль сидит на ступеньках, ведущих к парку, когда Джонни снова погружается в Сон во Сне. Он держит в руках зонтик, прикрывающий ему голову от так и не исчезнувшей дождевой тучи. Капли стекают по зонту, падая на цветы, мерцающие разрядами тока каждый раз, когда с ними соприкасается вода.<p>– Можешь сказать, что сегодня чудная погодка, но я не думаю, что смогу согласиться, – Тэиль смотрит на него из-под зонта, а потом снова возвращает взгляд на сам зонт, кажется любуясь солнечными бликами от металлических спиц. Джонни садится рядом, но так, чтобы капли не доставали его и так, чтобы его сердце не выпрыгивало из груди каждый раз, когда парень поворачивался к нему.</p><p>– Я бы снова позвал тебя попить кофе, но не думаю, что хоть кто-то в округе его делает, – Джонни постукивает ногой по асфальту и на том месте тут же прорастает цветок, вырастая пикселями и сразу же рассыпаясь осколками по земле. Вдалеке одно из зданий меняет свою форму, завязываясь узлами. Кристаллы на деревьях качаются во времени, словно каждый из них часть одного существа.</p><p>– Как будто во сне мы всегда получаем ту еду, которую хотим, – отвечает Тэиль, ударяя каблуком по земле, а после наблюдая за растущим цветком. Он передёргивает плечами. – Думаю, сны не всегда дают нам то, чего мы хотим.</p><p>– Поэтому мы и исследуем их, – Джонни быстро топает ногами, и цветы не успевают расти с такой скоростью, путаясь друг в друге и рассыпаясь. – Возможно, мы сможем заставить их давать нам то, что мы захотим.</p><p>Тэиль хмыкает, отвлеченный цветком, проросшим из трещин на асфальте и запутавшемся в его шнурках.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[Реальность]</p>
</div>– Ты сказал, что сам будешь контролировать длительность своего сна, – говорит Тэн, когда Джонни просыпается и понимает, что он один в пустой лаборатории и только писк Машины разрезает тишину. Тэн – единственный, кто находился в комнате, склонился над столом и капал красителем из пипетки на кусочки одного из образцов.<p>– А если бы я умер, то что? – Джонни открепляет датчики Машины, смотря на яблоко в руках. Образец выглядит лучше остальных, почти везде правильного цвета, но консистенция больше напоминает желе. </p><p>Тэн усмехается:</p><p>– Стало бы так тихо и спокойно.</p><p>– Новый образец, да? – Донён входил в лабораторию, сразу за ним идет Тэён с подносом «яблок», которые он наверняка рассматривал под микроскопом. – Мы с Тэёном решили проверить результаты тестов на ферменты. Хотели дать тебе и твоему «парню», – он делает пальцами кавычки, намекая на то, что он нереальный, – побыть наедине. </p><p>Тэн смеется, почти опрокидывая стакан с красителем, а Джонни всерьез раздумывает над тем, чтобы уйти в сон навсегда. По крайней мере Тэн во сне молчит почти всё время.</p><p>– На самом деле, я даже рад этому, – вдруг говорит Тэён, вычеркивая ферментный тест из списка задач на доске в углу лаборатории. – Кажется, что эмоциональная связь во Сне внутри сна улучшает качество образцов.</p><p>– Ага, видите. Я почти ухватил суть! – Джонни победно смотрит на Тэна. Тот лишь закатывает глаза:</p><p>– Конечно, продолжай убеждать себя.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[Сон]</p>
</div>Тэиль кажется всегда ждет Джонни во сне. Он стоит возле меняющихся зданий, сидит на деревьях в парке и бросает ему парящие призмы, ждет с зонтиком в руке на качелях, поднимая ногами пыль с блестками. Дождевая туча всё также преследует его повсюду. Она мочит ему одежду и волосы, оставляя под ним лужи, которые испаряются стоит ему перейти на другое место.<p>Он всегда плохо шутит (Джонни почти всегда смеется), напевает про себя и жалуется на погоду. Сколько бы Джонни не пытался выяснить, чем тот занимается в Реальности, почти всегда ответы были из разряда «Я не помню» или «Не уверен». Он знает свое имя, то, что на вечеринках он удивляет всех подражанием уханья совы, что облако никогда его не оставит и… всё.</p><p>– Лабораторные тесты становятся всё успешнее, – они сидят на детской площадке в парке. Лесенка, ведущая на натянутые веревки для лазания, маячит на периферии зрения Джонни. Они сидят на какой-то перекладине, солнце лениво ползет за горизонт, окруженное летающими вокруг звездами, похожими на бумажные самолетики. – Они хотят, чтобы я перенес что-то отличное от яблока.</p><p>Тэиль кивает:</p><p>– Это хорошо. Я рад, что твои исследования дают результаты.</p><p>– Однажды я точно разберусь как выпросить у Сна кофе для нас, – серьезно говорит Джонни, и Тэиль тихо смеется. Одна из звезд вдруг обрывается с неба и разбивается об крышу здания, посылая по нему дрожь. – Неужели так сложно позволить мне сводить милого парня на свидание.</p><p>Тэиль медленно моргает. Из тучи вырывается молния и бьет прямо в центр его зонтика.</p><p>– Ты такой же смелый вне сна? – <i>не смелый, просто импульсивный</i>.</p><p>– Я точно делаю больше глупостей в реальности, – признает Джонни. – Я могу быть крутым ученым, переносящим яблоки из сна в реальность, но иногда мне очень сложно просто ровно держаться на своих двоих дольше десяти минут.</p><p>Тэиль снова смеется, как перекладина вдруг решает исчезнуть, и они оба валятся на траву.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[Реальность]</p>
</div>– Видимо, переходим к цветам, – вздыхает Джонни, просыпаясь. В руке у него лежит роза с увядшими лепестками и... ярко-зелеными шипами и листьями, впивающимися в кожу. Доён натягивает резиновые перчатки.<p>– Выглядит радиоактивно, – Ким выхватывает цветок. – Заберу на анализ, – говорит он и выплывает из кабинета с цветком в руке и очках на макушке.</p><p>– Думаю когда-нибудь он просто женится на одном из микроскопов, – делает замечание Тэн, помогая Джонни откреплять от себя провода. Тэён тихо сидит в углу, следя за статистикой сна и делая пометки в ноутбуке. Ни у кого не хватает храбрости сказать ему о том, что его волосы торчат на затылке.</p><p>– Всё ещё работаешь над презентацией? – хмурится Джонни, пытаясь вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел его не за столом. – Как давно ты сидишь здесь?</p><p>– Он не сдвинулся с утра, – вздыхает Тэн. – Ежегодная конференция, где собираются все ученые, работающие в области изучения снов, через месяц. И ты знаешь, как он переживает из-за этого.</p><p>Джонни вспоминает прошлый год, когда их лабораторию только-только обустроили, а Машина могла только записывать сны, но никак не считывать данные и предоставлять статистику для тестов. Имея минимальную информацию, Тэён не выходил из кабинета днями, пытаясь по песчинкам собрать достаточно обоснованный доклад, чтобы получить доступ к Конференции. В то время Джонни и Тэн вместе едва могли заставить его оторваться и поесть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы отдохнуть или выйти из здания. </p><p>– Если через час он всё ещё будет сидеть тут, я устрою интервенцию, – качает головой Джонни.</p><p>– Так, хватит о Тэёне, – Тэн ухмыляется, от чего Джонни передергивает. – Как там поживает парень твоей мечты?</p><p>Джонни должен был догадаться. Он громко вздыхает, разочарованно смотря на Тэна. </p><p>– Он не мой парень, – он задумывается о том, что возможно все-таки стоит написать себе эту фразу на лбу, учитывая сколько раз его об этом спрашивают. Нужно же беречь голосовые связки.</p><p>– Но ты бы не против, да? – ухмылка Тэна растягивается, становится похожей на акулью. Он наклоняется ниже, ставя руку на край дивана, отрезая все пути побега.</p><p>– Возможно, – признает Джонни, побежденно вжимаясь в диван. – Это не имеет значения, я понятия не имею кто он.</p><p>Ухмылка слетает с лица Тэна в секунду. Лицо становится мягче, а глаза выражают легкую жалость.</p><p>– Он должен быть где-то там, – вслух думает Тэн. – Его действия и реакции слишком человеческие, индивидуальные, он не может быть просто прохожим с улицы, не думаю, что ты мог его придумать.</p><p>– Если он тоже ученый, то почему просто не скажет об этом?</p><p>Тэн пожимает плечами.</p><p>– У него должны быть свои причины. </p><p>На минуту лаборатория погружается в тишину, прерываемую лишь тихим стуком пальцев Тэёна о клавиши ноутбука и гудением Машины.</p><p>– Так, хватит киснуть, – Тэн отталкивается от дивана. – Лучше помоги мне выбрать кассеты для Конференции, – он открепляет последний датчик от лба Джонни и тащит его к своему столу.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[Сон]</p>
</div>– Это для тебя, – Тэиль встречает Джонни сразу же после того как последний вошел в стадию Глубокого Сна. В одной руке он держит розу, края лепестков которой мерцают, исчезая и появляясь заново, словно в такт сердцебиения, а в другой зонт, закрывающий его от дождя.<p>Лепестки розы застыли, стоило Джонни принять цветок из рук Тэиля. Он держал её так бережно, словно она прямо сейчас рассыплется.</p><p>– Интересно, будет ли она выглядеть радиоактивной, если вытащить её в реальность?</p><p>Тэиль засмеялся.</p><p>– А может ты станешь открывателем нового вида светящихся в темноте роз? – вдруг предлагает Тэиль, пока они идут по дороге, перепрыгивая через рассыпающиеся под ногами куски асфальта. Дорога после них мокрая от капель дождя.</p><p>– Надо было идти на ботаника, – смеется Джонни. </p><p>Они продолжают разговор, как и обычно во время встреч, только сейчас взгляд Джонни почему-то не может оторваться от Тэиля, пока тот говорит о технологии «Сна во сне», говорит о зданиях и деревьях, что бесконечно меняются, о мимо пролетающих звездах и проходящих людях. Он пытается шутить (и какой бы ужасной не была шутка, Джонни всегда смеется над ними), жалуется на тучу, вытягивая руку из-под зонта, и дергается, когда небольшая молния бьет его по кончикам пальцев.</p><p>Джонни кажется, что он падает в огромную пропасть, стоит ему увидеть Тэиля… и это не просто фигура речи, дело в том, что Ёнхо вдруг цепляется ногой за непонятно откуда взявшийся выступ и летит на землю. Он крепко держит розу, думая не о собственной безопасности, а лишь о том, чтобы она не сломалась. Когда Тэиль протягивает ему руку, то вдруг падает сам, зонтик уносит ветром дальше по улице, а их обоих заливает водой. Они лежат на земле, абсолютно вымокшие, и смеются непонятно почему. Как внезапно в голове Джонни что-то щелкает, и он резко затихает. Вдруг кто-то будто ставит сон на паузу, оставляя видимыми лишь их и звезды.</p><p>– Что-то не так? – любопытно спрашивает Тэиль, а Джонни просто не может выразить словами всё, что чувствует. Ты же ученый, говорит он себе. Ты же должен быть умным.</p><p>В конце концов он лишь тихо выдыхает:</p><p>– Ты – мужчина моей мечты.</p><p>Они оба молча смотрят друг на друга, а затем Тэиль снова ярко смеется и наклоняется ниже.</p><p>– Ты действительно невероятный, – он прижимается губами к щеке Джонни. </p><p>Вокруг них тает реальность.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[Реальность]</p>
</div>– Эта роза – точная копия реальной, – в голосе зашедшего в лабораторию Доёна слышится восторг. Он кладет цветок на стол. – Ты действительно смог это сделать.<p>Джонни поднимает голову от эксперимента с яблоками, с которым он помогает Тэну.</p><p>– Правда? – он помнил свой скептический настрой, когда при пробуждении обнаружил у себя в руке идеальную розу (если не принимать в расчет небольшую помятость цветка). Тэн тоже выглядит удивленным, но его настроение быстро сменяется раздражением, потому что он капает раствор не в ту ячейку. </p><p>– Я вышел на две минуты, а у вас уже что-то случилось? – в лабораторию заходит Тэён, сразу замечая всеобщее удивление. В руке он несет контейнер с едой из магазинчика рядом с лабораторией. Его выгнали из кабинета, не давая работать над презентацией. </p><p>– Мы справились, – отмирает Доён, протягивая розу Тэёну. – Идеальное совпадение с настоящим цветком.</p><p>Тэён молча смотрит на розу, всё ещё держа в руке еду, а потом вдруг бросает контейнер на стол, прыгает и хлопает как ребенок, получивший подарок. Впервые за неделю он ярко улыбается. Экраны Машины мигают, будто чувствуя настроение ученых.</p><p>– Это потрясающе! – Тэён не может оторвать глаза от цветка, будто боится, что он сейчас исчезнет. – Джонни, ты начинаешь что-то понимать, это прекрасно!</p><p>Атмосфера в лаборатории становится праздничной, парни забывают о своих делах и экспериментах. </p><p>– Только представьте лица Комитета, – говорит Тэн. – Не могу дождаться Конференции.</p><p>Тэён энергично кивает в знак согласия.</p><p>– Джонни, не хочешь представить доклад вместе со мной? – Джонни удивленно поднимает глаза. Только руководитель проекта обычно говорит об открытиях лаборатории на Конференции. – Ты начинаешь лучше понимать концепцию Сна во Сне. Похоже, начинает формироваться эмоциональная связь, которая позитивно влияет на объекты, которые ты вытягиваешь в реальность. Пока что у тебя лучшие результаты.</p><p>Джонни думает над тем, что выступать перед огромной толпой опытных ученых – страшно, но с другой стороны, возможность представить свои открытия миру самостоятельно перекрывает любые страхи и тревоги. Он благодарно смотрит на Тэёна и соглашается.</p><p>– Думаю самое время для вечеринки! – Тэн радостно подскакивает с места.</p><p>– Сейчас час дня, – невозмутимо гасит радость Тэна Доён. – И сегодня среда.</p><p>– Может позже, у нас еще много работы, – с улыбкой говорит Тэён. Всеми забытый контейнер с едой так и лежит на столе.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>ಊಊಊ</b>
  </p>
</div>– Не спится? – стрелка часов переваливает за три ночи, когда на кухне будто из ниоткуда материализуется Марк. Джонни вздрагивает, отвлекаясь от бездумного листания вкладок на ноутбуке, и снова открывает совершенно пустой документ.<p>– Я весь день проспал, не думаю, что снова смогу уснуть, – смеется Джонни, стараясь сделать голос веселее. Он возвращается к экрану, пока Марк наливает себе воды. Звук его тихих шагов – единственный слышимый в доме.</p><p>– Над чем страдаешь? – Марк садится на стул напротив. Он выглядит усталым, заспанным, волосы с одной стороны торчат, а другой наоборот слишком приглажены. Интерес Марка удивляет Джонни, младший всегда твердо стоял на позиции «меньше знаешь – крепче спишь», когда дело касалось лаборатории и отказывался даже подходить к зданию. </p><p>Джонни старается говорить тихо, чтобы не разбудить родителей Марка, спящих наверху.</p><p>– Сегодня наши старания дали плоды. Мне предложили представить доклад на Конференции в ЛА через несколько недель, – он кивает на экран ноутбука. – Думаю заметно, что мои навыки написания докладов немного проржавели.</p><p>– У тебя обычно хорошо получается говорить, – хмыкает Марк. – Тебя что-то отвлекает? </p><p>И как у Марка всегда получается видеть его насквозь?</p><p>– Я кое с кем встречаюсь, – признает Джонни. Он прикрывает ноутбук, чтобы свет был вниз, смутный ореол слабо освещает кухню. – Во Сне внутри сна.</p><p>– Это то, что вы изучаете, да? – спрашивает Марк, подперев подбородок рукой. </p><p>Джонни кивает:</p><p>– Люди, которых я встречаю во сне… они обычно мои знакомые или я видел их когда-либо, но я точно уверен, что никогда не встречал этого парня. Он – причина того, что у меня что-то начало получаться, но я ничего про него не знаю, только имя.</p><p>– Он тебе нравится? – любопытно задает вопрос Марк, выжидающе смотря на Джонни через стол.</p><p>– Думаю да.</p><p>После того, как Джонни наконец признался вслух, он почувствовал себя странно. С одной стороны, будто с плеч сняли огромный груз, а с другой он будто упал в темную реку, не зная, что делать и как из нее выбираться.</p><p>– Сон – очень странное место для встречи с возлюбленным, – фраза звучит знакомо, но Марк уходит, легко ступая по ступенькам, до того, как Джонни успевает спросить.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[Сон]</p>
</div>– Через пару дней Конференция, – говорит Джонни, когда они с Тэилем гуляют под зонтом, держась за руки. Проходящие мимо люди не обращают на них никакого внимания и Джонни задумывается о том, видят ли они их вообще. – Я увижу тебя там?<p>Улыбка Тэиля увядает:</p><p>– Я не знаю.</p><p>В его голосе столько грусти, что Джонни мысленно бьет себя по лбу за то, что вообще поднял эту тему.</p><p>– В прошлый раз я так сильно переживал, что не смог ни с кем поговорить. Не отлипал от Тэёна весь вечер, – Ёнхо старается сменить тему, выкладывает смущающие факты, всё, лишь бы вернуть улыбку Тэиля. – Очень надеюсь, что в этот раз смогу хоть с кем-нибудь пообщаться, а не просто восторженно пялиться на всех.</p><p>К облегчению Джонни, Тэиль смеется, добродушно толкая его плечом.</p><p>– Я отказываюсь верить, что ты можешь смущаться, разговаривая с людьми, – его улыбка странно перетекает в дразнящую ухмылку. – Особенно после того, как второй фразой, которую ты сказал мне при знакомстве, было приглашение на кофе.</p><p>Сегодня на деревьях висит больше призм, поэтому Тэиль забирает у Джонни зонт и идет вперед, чтобы осмотреть их и понаблюдать за тем, как они качаются и блестят.</p><p>– Я не смелый! Просто импульсивный! – кричит ему вслед Джонни, догоняя.</p><p>– Значит я просто не так хорошо разбираюсь в людях.</p><p>Тэиль, не отрывая глаз от деревьев, закрывает зонт и смотрит на блики света, скользящие по каплям дождя, на радугу и блеск, отбрасываемый стеклянными призмами.</p><p>Когда Джонни догоняет Тэиля, тот уже полностью промок, волосы прилипли ко лбу и несколько капель держались на ресницах. Там, под деревом, в наполненном радугой и бликам месте, Джонни не может найти в себе силы оторвать взгляд. Он чувствует себя бабочкой, попавшей в сети, а его сердце бьется так быстро, будто он пробежал марафон.</p><p>– О чем думаешь? – спрашивает Тэиль, когда наконец отводит взгляд от дерева и встречается глазами с Джонни. </p><p>– О том, что хочу поцеловать тебя, – он не успевает остановить себя. Под деревом призм, под дождем, что льет только на них, под тихое шуршание листвы, Тэиль смеется и смех его звучит лучше любой музыки.</p><p>– Что тебя останавливает? – в глазах Тэиля ожидание и вопрос.</p><p>Джонни не находится с ответом.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[Реальность]</p>
</div>– За научные открытия путем плохого флирта, – они (Джонни, Тэён, Тэн и Доён) сидят в баре. До Конференции остаются считанные дни. Медленные разговоры, тихий звон стекла бокалов о стойку, слабое освещение, что так нужно ученым после целого дня под яркими лампами, формируют теплую атмосферу вечера.<p>За прошедшие недели никому из них не удавалось нормально отдохнуть. Доён проводил часы в лаборатории с микроскопами, делая фотографии образцов и записывая данные, Тэн носился с тестами и анализами, Тэён так глубоко погрузился в свою презентацию, что мог прочитать её во сне (и прочитал, если верить Доёну), а Джонни посвящал всё свободное время на планирование своего доклада и подбор самых интересных моментов записей его снов. Также голову Джонни занимали мысли о Тэиле, его мучали сомнения и домыслы на тему того, каким же парень окажется в реальности и встретятся ли они вообще.</p><p>– Ты слишком много думаешь, – Тэён машет рукой перед лицом Джонни.</p><p>– Не отвлекай его, он может быть впервые в жизни <i>думал</i>, – усмехнулся Доён, заставляя Тэна засмеяться. Тэна сейчас бы рассмешило что угодно, он как раз был в том состоянии, когда вроде ещё и не пьяный, но всё уже кажется забавным. Джонни закатил глаза и глотнул лимонад (сегодня он добровольно согласился развести всех по домам) из стакана. Он мысленно готовил себя к тому, что всю ночь придётся нянчиться со своими друзьями, а также к неизбежному утреннему похмелью.</p><p>– Слышал доктор Цянь будет на Конференции, – роняет Тэён, прикончив целую тарелку острых чипсов, что стояла посередине стола. – Хочу попросить его подписать мой халат.</p><p>Тэн смеется и давится едой.</p><p>– Хочешь его автограф, потому что он милашка, я прав?</p><p>– Я хочу его автограф, потому что он буквально сам изобрел Машину Снов. Без него у нас и работы бы не было, – возмущенно говорит Тэён.</p><p>– Ага, и ты думаешь, что он милый, – Доён никогда не может удержаться от подколки.</p><p>– Ребят… – Тэён откидывается на спинку дивана, задумчиво смотря вперед. – А кто так не <i>думает</i>?</p><p>Тэн открывает рот для ответа, потом задумывается и побежденно кивает, возвращаясь к еде.</p><p>– Ты прав.</p><p>– Кстати говоря о людях и встречах, – Доён поворачивается к Джонни. – Как думаешь, твой парень там будет?</p><p>Ёнхо нерешительно пожимает плечами.</p><p>– Я надеюсь на это? </p><p>Тэён сразу замечает грустные нотки в ответе Джонни и подталкивает в его сторону тарелку с чипсами.</p><p>– Не расстраивайся, если его там не будет, хорошо? – мягко успокаивает он Джонни. – Не хочу, чтобы это испортило тебе впечатление от Конференции.</p><p>– Не переживай. Я еду туда для того, чтобы познакомиться с новыми людьми и погулять по родной стране, – заверяет Джонни и сам пытается поверить в свои слова. За столом на секунду воцаряется тишина, они все думают о сложностях будущего дня. Они будто окружены куполом, сквозь который до них не попадет ни звука громкой музыки и веселых голосов.</p><p>Тэн разбивает тишину, кидая кошелек на стол.</p><p>– Кто хочет еще чипсов?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[Сон]</p>
</div>Джонни спит все время полета до Лос-Анджелеса, откидывается на неудобное сиденье, надевает маску на глаза и наушники.<p>Но сны его не о призмах, розах и Тэиле, легко целующем его в губы на прогулке. Вне лаборатории его сны вообще бессмысленные. Какая-то путаница абстрактных мыслей, далеких от вдумчивых разговоров о Сне во сне, к которым он привык.</p><p>Джонни не уверен, что нравится ему больше.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[Реальность]</p>
</div>Ежегодная Конференция начала проводиться в конференц-зале в центре Лос-Анджелеса относительно недавно, всего года три назад.  Это собрание для ученых в области Сна, работающих по всему миру, которые встречаются, чтобы найти единомышленников и поделиться своими исследованиями. Джонни уже был на ней в том году, когда только перевелся из Чикаго в Сеул.<p>В этом году людей гораздо больше, места уже почти нет, когда Джонни приезжает из отеля. За одну короткую поездку на такси Тэн успел забыть половину того, что ему надо помнить, а Доён даже сейчас продолжает жаловаться на погоду и прикрывать глаза от солнца.</p><p>Они регистрируются (Dream lab no.18, Руководитель проекта: доктор Ли Тэён) и входят в конференц-зал.</p><p>– В прошлом году тут было посвободнее, – замечает Тэён, хватая Джонни за рукав, чтобы не потеряться. – В прошлый раз народу было меньше, да?</p><p>Тэн кивает.</p><p>– Исследования идут в гору, не удивительно, что тут так много людей, – хмурится. – Я слишком низкий для этого, меня ж тут раздавят.</p><p>– Не волнуйся, у нас тут личный великан, если что просто возьмет тебя на руки и переступит через толпу, – Доён машет рукой перед лицом Джонни, отвлекая его от постера о влиянии времени во сне на качество исследования, который тот пытался прочитать.</p><p>– Если вы так боитесь толпы, то надо с кем-то поговорить, – предлагает Джонни. Их доклады запланированы только на следующий день, так что у них куча свободного времени. – Или можно попробовать пробиться на лекции, если там еще есть места.</p><p>– Может тут найдется что-нибудь интересное, – говорит Тэён, доставая из сумки план Конференции. – Может кто-то из вас хотел куда-то пойти?</p><p>– Фуд-корт, – тут же с каменным лицом говорит Доён, а Тэн смеется в ответ. – Если серьезно, то я собирался на выступление доктора Чона, о том, как Сон во Сне влияет на время бодрствования.</p><p>Тэён заинтересовано приподнимает бровь, обводя в плане пункт с выступлением в час дня.</p><p>– Тебя же никогда не интересовали исследования вне твоей области?</p><p>– Я учился вместе с Джехеном… ну, доктором Чоном, – усмехается Доён. – Хочу убедиться в том, что его навыки презентации также плохи, как и на втором курсе.</p><p>– Отметь еще доктора Накамото, он должен говорить о времени во сне, – Джонни вдруг вспоминает постер на входе. – Я читал его статьи, должно быть интересно.</p><p>Вдруг Ёнхо чувствует чье-то присутствие сзади, человек, стоящий на носочках, заглядывает через его плечо в план Тэёна. </p><p>– Должен сказать, у вас хороший вкус…</p><p>Быстро обернувшись, Джонни встречается взглядом с ярко улыбающимся мужчиной с несколькими проколами на ушах и немного заваливается назад из-за внезапной близости другого человека. </p><p>– Прошу меня простить, я услышал свое имя и не мог не подойти.</p><p>– Доктор Накамото? – спрашивает Тэён, быстро осматривая собеседника в надежде найти какой-нибудь бейджик с именем.</p><p>– Единственный и неповторимый! Называйте меня Юта, чувствуя себя старым, когда меня зовут «доктором», – заразительно смеется Накамото. – Вы из Сеула, да? Доктор Ли?</p><p>Тэён кивает, пожимая протянутую руку.</p><p>– Ваша команда тоже здесь?</p><p>Юта качает головой и смотрит по сторонам, ища кого-то:</p><p>– Они кинули меня здесь и ушли с кем-то говорить, – вздымает он. – Я должен был встретится с Куном- доктором Цянь, но он сбежал со своим ассистентом и теперь я не могу найти их, – на упоминании доктора Цянь, Тэн бьет Тэёна локтем в бок и усмехается.</p><p>– Возможно он пошел на приветственную презентацию? – предполагает Доён. – Вы можете постараться перехватить его у дверей. </p><p>– Мне нравится этот план, – Юта тут же направляется в сторону крупнейшего лекционного зала в здании. – Попробую поймать его! Пожалуйста, подождите меня после моей презентации, мы можем поговорить! </p><p>Стоит Юте скрыться в толпе, как Доён говорит:</p><p>– Приятно знать, что буквально каждый ученый здесь такой же странный, как вы трое.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>ಊಊಊ</b>
  </p>
</div>Доклад Юты превзошёл все возможные ожидания Джонни, подробные выкладки, подкрепленные годами исследований о том, как же время, проведенное ученым во сне, влияет на реальную жизнь. Накамото знал, как держаться перед толпой, хорошо владел материалом, уверенно говорил и отвечал на кучу вопросов без заминок. Сразу после презентации Джонни идет к сцене, чтобы подождать Юту, как тот и просил. Тэн же решает отвлечь на себя внимание ученых, которые также хотят перехватить Накамото, начиная громко кричать и размахивать руками. Доён молится, чтобы его не выгнали в первый же день.<p>– Так… я оправдал ваши ожидания? – Юта спускается по ступенькам со сцены, закидывая рюкзак с ноутбуком на плечо (на кармане справа висит какой-то яркий брелок, Джонни думает, что это что-то из аниме).</p><p>– Определенно, – глаза Тэёна горят интересом, на щеке след от ручки, которой он делал заметки всю презентацию. – Та часть, где Вы убедили испытуемых в том, что они проспали всего несколько минут, хотя прошли часы, удивительна, – улыбка Тэёна слегка вянет. – Не знаю, смогу ли я превзойти Вас.</p><p>– Эй, я слышал много хорошего о вашей лаборатории, – заверяет его Юта, когда они выходят из лекционного зала. – Плюс, я слышал слухи о том, что вы совершили что-то инновационное!</p><p>Тэён кивает:</p><p>– Не могу ничего подтверждать или отрицать, можете прийти на нашу презентацию завтра, – он кивает на Ёнхо. – Джонни будет представлять эту часть, так как это его заслуга.</p><p>– Я заинтригован, – они заходят в главный зал. Вдруг внимание Юты привлекает кто-то в толпе.</p><p>– Эй, Накамото! – голос, знакомый Джонни до дрожи, родной. – Кун ищет тебя.</p><p>– Приношу свои извинения, доктор Мун, – голос Юты сочится сарказмом. – Но я тут тоже не бездельничаю, у меня презентация нашего проекта только что закончилась.</p><p>Он стоит рядом с Ютой… волосы зачесаны назад, одна из лямок его сумки соскользнула с плеча, рубашка немного истрепалась из-за толпы людей, но это был он… это был Тэиль.</p><p>Мир замирает, время застывает и всё, на чем может сосредоточится Джонни это Тэиль, Тэиль, Тэиль... стоящий всего лишь в метре от него. Кажется, сердце Джонни останавливается, он больше ничего не слышит и не чувствует тела, он словно олень, замерший перед фарами на скоростном шоссе. Тэён внимательно смотрит на Джонни, прослеживает его взгляд, замечает Тэиля и дергает Джонни за запястье.</p><p>– Это правда ты? – выпаливает Джонни и сразу же смущается, когда все смотрят на него. Тэиль выглядит немного сбитым с толку, он ведет плечом, будто пытаясь сбросить с себя взгляд Ёнхо.</p><p>– Извините, я Вас знаю?</p><p>Кажется, у Джонни из-под ног исчезает земля, кажется, весь его мир разлетается на маленькие осколки.</p><p>Он собирает в кулак всю оставшуюся у него выдержку, чтобы не развернуться и уйти, чтобы спрятать слезы, которые собираются в уголках глаз просто от того, что Тэиль впервые смотрит на него не мягко и весело, а растеряно и пугливо. Тэён начинает паниковать и уже готов вмешаться.</p><p>Но Джонни лишь улыбается, качая головой:</p><p>– Прошу прощения, обознался, наверное.</p><p>Тэиль заметно расслабляется, опускает плечи и улыбается менее напряженно. Он <i>до боли</i> знакомо смеется и говорит:</p><p>– Не беспокойтесь об этом, – он протягивает Джонни руку. – Я доктор Мун из лондонской лаборатории, можете звать меня Тэиль.</p><p>Он пожимает руки Тэёну, Тэну и Доёну, а затем хмурится в сторону Юты, ударяя того по руке.</p><p>– Когда я говорю, что Кун тебя ищет, ты бежишь его искать, а не стоишь и смотришь на меня, я понятно выражаюсь? – каждая черточка лица Тэиля, каждая эмоция и взгляд знакомы Джонни, будто они его собственные. Мир снова начинает шататься, он чувствует, как его самообладание рушится под напором реальности. </p><p>Тэён осторожно смотрит на Джонни и кивает на выход.</p><p>– Мы пойдем на улицу, нужно проветрить голову, – не слушая ответ, он хватает парня за запястье и ведет к двери.</p><p>– Это же не повлияет на наше выступление, да? – спрашивает Тэён на улице, когда лишь солнце и голуби, клюющие остатки еды из местного фастфуда, могут их слышать. Он твердо смотрит Джонни в глаза и терпеливо ждет ответа.</p><p>Здесь, на воздухе, где не давит толпа, Джонни наконец может взять себя в руки и подумать над тем, что только что произошло. Тэиль существует. Он точно такой же, как и во сне. Он ученый. И он понятия не имеет, кто Джонни такой. Осознание того, что Тэиль… парень, с которым он часами обсуждал туманы и кристальные цветы, парень, в которого он влюбился, здесь, в реальность никогда не посмотрит на него также, как во сне, бьет его в грудь. Кажется, небо над ним плывет, пустое от звезд, а здания наоборот кажутся слишком твердо стоящими на земле под действием силы притяжения и ограниченности реальности.</p><p>Если бы у Джонни был выбор, он бы без раздумий заснул навсегда.</p><p>Тэён нетерпеливо дергает его за рукав.</p><p>– Я хочу услышать, что ты успокоишься и мы сможем вернуться назад, – паника отражается в его глазах.</p><p>– По крайней мере ты точно знаешь, что он существует, да? – голос Тэна разрезает напряженную тишину, он сидит на какой-то коробке, болтая ногами. Над ними пролетает самолет, оставляя след в небе, который тает в секунду. Джонни кивает.</p><p>– Я справлюсь, – он улыбается так искренне, как только может. – Пошли внутрь, а то пропустим презентацию доктора Цянь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Тебе придётся поговорить с Тэилем сегодня, ты понимаешь? – тихо говорит Доён, во время обеденного перерыва. – О том, что ты знаешь его, потому что вы виделись во Сне, – он накручивает пасту на вилку и отправляет в рот, почти капая соусом на стол. – В презентации есть записи того, как вы общаетесь.</p><p>– Черт, – не сдерживается Тэён, получая несколько неодобрительных взглядов. Он смущенно склоняет голову и говорит уже тише: – Я забыл о тех записях.</p><p>Джонни уже собирается ответить, как вдруг на стул рядом падает Юта с подносом еды.</p><p>– Я надеюсь, вы не против? Тут не протолкнуться.</p><p>Тэна перебивает счастливо кивающий Тэён, а Джонни смеется над внезапным энтузиазмом их лидера ровно до того момента как прямо перед ним не садится Тэиль. Он неловко кивает, почти проливает смузи и еле удерживает на весу тарелку с картошкой фри.</p><p>Последующая тишина долгая и неудобная, наполненная болтовней соседних столов и шумом от летающих туда-сюда самолетов. Доён почти сразу достает телефон и начинает с кем-то переписываться, а Юта ярко улыбается Тэёну из-за чего последний давится едой. Тэн бьет его по спине сильнее, чем следовало бы.</p><p>– Надеюсь, вы придёте завтра на нашу презентацию! – вдруг говорит Джонни первое, что приходит ему на ум, просто потому что ему надоедает сидеть в тишине.</p><p>С другой стороны стола смеется Тэиль, смотря на Джонни.</p><p>– А ты не из робких, да? </p><p>Джонни чувствует, как вдребезги разбивается его сердце.</p><p>– Просто импульсивный, – с грустной улыбкой говорит Джонни. Воспоминания накрывают его волной. Тэиль кажется не замечает перемен, улыбаясь, и продолжает обедать. Он часто бьет Юту по рукам, когда тот тянется стащить картошку.</p><p>– Я точно приду, – говорит Юта. Джонни замечает, что тот слишком долго и пристально смотрит на Тэёна, будто не хочет пропустить его реакцию. – Хочу узнать про ваше открытие.</p><p>– Я приду посмотреть, но только, если вы придете ко мне сегодня днем, – шутливо торгуется Тэиль, его лицо на секунду становится мягким и уязвимым. – Это первая конференция нашей лаборатории, мне понадобится любая поддержка.</p><p>– А в какой области Вы работаете? – спрашивает Тэн.  </p><p>Тэиль сдержанно улыбается в ответ:</p><p>– Придете днем и узнаете.</p><p>После его слов наступает короткая пауза, а затем Юта легко толкает Тэиля плечом.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>ಊಊಊ</b>
  </p>
</div>Колени Джонни уже в пятый раз сталкивают со спинкой сиденья впереди, он не может усидеть на месте из-за волнения. Тэён выглядит так же нервно, сидит, сцепив руки на коленях, и смотрит прямо на пустую сцену перед ним. Откуда-то из-за кулис вдруг раздается покашливание, усиленное микрофоном в руке Тэиля, который нервно крутит в руке пульт от проектора. Он быстро включает презентацию и оправляет пиджак перед тем как развернуться к зрителям. Доктор Мун успел причесаться и переодеться, а также накинуть сверху халат, дополняющий его образ.<p>– Спасибо всем, что пришли, – начинает он немного дрожащим голосом, и Джонни хочется прокричать ему, что всё будет в порядке. Он силой удерживает себя от этого. – Меня зовут доктор Мун, руководитель лондонской лаборатории номер 21, – Тэиль ведет взглядом по толпе, смотрит все ли слушают его, а потом переключает слайд. – Все мы знаем, что связь между сном и реальность является неотъемлемой частью нашей работы. Однако, что будет, если разорвать связь между нами реальными и нами во сне? Нам, ученым 21-ой лаборатории, удалось провести успешные эксперименты, и мы готовы поделиться результатами. </p><p>Всё становится на свои места. Каждое слово Тэиля отбивается в мозгу Джонни, проносится и крутится в сознании.</p><p>– Исследования показывают, что по меньшей мере 5% населения страдают от бессонницы, которая разрушает их жизнь. Еще 2,2% говорят о постоянных ночных кошмарах. Именно эти показатели заставили нас задуматься о том, чтобы разорвать связь между сном и реальностью. Разорвав эту связь, мы поможем людям, которые не получают нужного им отдыха, – Тэиль меняет слайд. – Мы провели множество экспериментов и спустя месяцы мы обнаружили решение. Многие скажут обратное, но наша команда может с уверенностью сказать, что эта процедура никак не навредит испытуемому, никаких побочных или опасных эффектов обнаружено не было, – он делает паузу, а Джонни задерживает дыхание. – Возьмем, к примеру, меня. Я стою сейчас перед вами, презентуя исследования, однако никакой связи со мной из сна у меня нет.</p><p>Так вот оно что…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>ಊಊಊ</b>
  </p>
</div>Когда после презентации Тэиль подходит к Джонни с веселой улыбкой и перекинутым через плечо халатом, Ёнхо извиняется и уходит, заставляя себя не оборачиваться.<div class="center">
  <p>[Сон]</p>
</div>В ту ночь, Джонни снится Тэиль. Но это чувствуется не так, как обычно: нет теплоты руки, сжимающей его собственную, нет туманов и звезд, которыми наполнены улицы Сна во Сне. Вместо этого Джонни снится длинный темный коридор, по которому он бежит, но не может добраться до выхода.<p>Утром он думает о том, что никогда ещё так не скучал по туче над головой Тэиля.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[Реальность]</p>
</div>– Переживаешь? – Юта как-то пробирается к ним за кулисы. Он стоит, опираясь на колонку, пока Тэён и Джонни проверяют батарейки в микрофонах. Его волосы красиво уложены, а пахнет он знакомыми парфюмерными образцами из ближайшего супермаркета. Тэён качает головой, но побелевшие костяшки пальцев, сжатых на микрофоне, и трясущиеся руки выдают его с головой. Юта смеется: – Не думаю, что вам стоит переживать, но доктор Цянь тоже в зале.<p>– Так, иди уже в зал, – Доён подталкивает Юту к выходу, потому что Тэён резко бледнеет, а руки трясутся ещё сильнее. – Если ты сюда пришел, чтобы потрепать нам нервы, то уходи сразу.</p><p>– Удачи вам обоим! – искренне кричит им Юта перед тем, как скрыться в толпе. На минуту в комнате воцаряется тишина, Тэён бормочет под нос строчки давно зазубренной речи, а Джонни пытается успокоится и надеется, что Тэиль по каким-то загадочным причинам не сможет прийти. </p><p>– Ты же поговорил с ним, да? – спрашивает его Тэн, когда кто-то из стаффа говорит им, что у них две минуты до выхода.</p><p>Джонни качает головой:</p><p>– Я не мог его найти, – такая отмазка не убеждает даже его, но он просто не мог подойти к Тэилю и, если честно, очень боялся того, что он скажет. Ёнхо точно знал, что <i>его</i> Тэиль бы посмеялся, он нашел бы в этой ситуации что-то забавное. Но вот реальный Тэиль… ученый с многолетним опытом, руководитель лаборатории, уверенный в своем будущем… Джонни боялся представить его реакцию.</p><p>– Ну, теперь уже слишком поздно, – Тэн смотрит на выход из зала. – Я видел его недавно, будем надеяться, что всё пройдет хорошо.</p><p>Джонни уже готов признаться в том, как ему страшно, в том, что он готов развернуться и уйти в номер отеля, просто чтобы лечь в постель с надеждой на то, что ему приснятся яблоки и дождевые облака. А затем кто-то пихает ему в руку пульт от проектора и выталкивает на сцену.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>ಊಊಊ</b>
  </p>
</div>– С этого момента презентацию продолжит один из наших сотрудников, Джонни Со, – Тэён расслабляет плечи, стоит ему окончить его часть доклада без единой запинки. Он подробно описал процесс и результаты анализов образцов, которые им удалось извлечь из Сна во Сне, при этом он смог сохранить интерес публики и теперь всё внимание было сосредоточено на Джонни.<p>Ёнхо знает о том, что Тэиль сидит слева в третьем ряду и осознание этого факта заставляет его чувствовать себя уязвимым, будто свет софитов выделяет каждый его недостаток, а зрителям он уже наскучил, хотя даже не успел ничего сказать. Он всерьез рассматривает вариант побега от глаз, смотрящих на него в ожидании. Джонни делает глубокий вдох, сжимает дрожащие пальцы вокруг микрофона и развернувшись боком к зрителям, начинает говорить.</p><p>– Образцы, показанные доктором Ли на первых слайдах его презентации, были получены до того, как наша команда обнаружила дополнительную и вероятно самую важную переменную, которую мы никогда не брали в расчет, – Джонни меняет слайд. – Образцы, которые вы видите на экране, были извлечены уже после её обнаружения. Разница впечатляет, не так ли? – он пережидает короткий момент шепоток, давая зрителям время сделать заметки. </p><p>– Запись одного из моих собственных снов прекрасно демонстрирует то, что позволило добиться такого улучшения качества образцов, – на экране проигрывается запись перекрученных домов и неба, полного звезд, но всё это является лишь декорациями для фигуры Тэиля, стоящего под зонтом и протягивающего Джонни розу. Когда видео заканчивается, Ёнхо не смеет даже смотреть в сторону Тэиля. – Эмоциональная привязанность во сне может быть ключом к более глубокой связи между нами и нашими альтер эго во сне.</p><p>По всему залу разносятся возгласы удивления. Люди поворачиваются к своим коллегам, делают заметки и набирают сообщения другим ученым. Когда Джонни наконец заставляет себя посмотреть на Тэиля, тот сидит, не сдвинувшись с места.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>ಊಊಊ</b>
  </p>
</div>– Джонни!<p>Ёнхо пробирался к выходу из зала, но замер при звуке голоса Тэиля, который звал его с другого конца комнаты. Пока тот расталкивал людей, приближаясь к нему, Джонни думал над возможными вариантами действий: он может остаться на месте, сбежать, кинуть все вещи и спрятаться где-нибудь на всю жизнь. Тэиль обнаруживается перед ним ещё до того, как он может решить, что ему делать. Приходится выбрать первый вариант.</p><p>– Да? – Джонни знает, что выглядит, как дебил. Он, парень под два метра ростом, разрывается между желанием обнять Тэиля и никогда не отпускать и сбежать от него как можно дальше. Он чувствует панику в горле и сухость во рту. Он быстро находит Тэёна, Тэна и Доёна, которые наигранно куда-то торопятся, и делает вывод, что его кинули на произвол судьбы.</p><p>– Почему ты не рассказал мне? – хмурится Тэиль. – О том, что ты, ну знаешь, подружился со мной во сне. </p><p>– Пожалуйста, перестань… почему-то твоими словами это звучит ужасно, – Джонни прячет лицо в руках, избегая зрительного контакта и скрывая свои наверняка красные щеки. – Нет нормального способа объяснить кому-то, что ты влюбился в его версию во сне, особенно когда реальная версия даже не узнает тебя. Я не знал, какой будет реакция. Мне было страшно.</p><p>– Ты мог хотя бы предупредить меня, – к удивлению Джонни, голос Тэиля становится дразнящим, а уголок губ приподнимается в улыбке. – Юта никогда не заткнется, он будет доставать меня этим до конца моих дней. «Кто бы мог подумать, что ты умеешь флиртовать!».</p><p>– Прости, просто увидеть тебя в реальности – уже шок для меня, – Джонни смотрит вниз, на свои ботинки. – Но когда ты не узнал меня…</p><p>Тэиль молчит кажется целую вечность, вокруг них жужжит улей конференции, из коридора светит мягкий свет. Джонни находит в себе силы поднять глаза. Тэиль, стоящий перед ним без фона в виде постоянно меняющейся комнаты и без дождевой тучи над головой, всё ещё выглядит очень сюрреалистично.</p><p>– Могу я пригласить тебя на кофе? – если Джонни и думал над ответом Тэиля, это был точно не он. – Хотелось бы получше узнать человека, который так понравился мне во сне.</p><p>– Я… – мысль об отказе умирает, стоит лишь Тэилю улыбнуться ему. – Был бы рад.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>ಊಊಊ</b>
  </p>
</div>– Думаю, я должен кое в чем признаться. У меня был скрытый мотив, когда я приглашал тебя на кофе, – они находят уютную кафешку неподалеку от конференц-зала с растениями на окнах и разрисованными стенами. Джонни вдруг думает о том, что наконец-то они с Тэилем пьют вместе кофе, хотя он бы никогда не подумал, что обстоятельства будут такими. – Можешь рассказать мне обо мне во сне? Мы должны были следить за ним, но никто не мог найти его.<p>– Он всегда немного не в себе, как будто не понимает, где он… ещё над ним постоянно летает дождевая тучка, которая поливает его водой, а так с ним всё в порядке, – рассказывает Джонни, делая глоток кофе.</p><p>Стоит Ёнхо упомянуть тучу, как Тэиль смеется:</p><p>– Вот блин, меня в лаборатории засмеют. Во время тестов я всегда рисовал себя в виде солнца, а себя во сне в виде тучи, потому что только их я и могу нормально нарисовать. Кто же знал, что я обреку его на жизнь под дождем?</p><p>Джонни колеблется, но всё-таки задает вопрос:</p><p>– Есть ли способ соединить вас обратно?</p><p>– Мы работаем над этим, но это труднее разделения, – Тэиль бросает сочувствующий взгляд в сторону парня. – Как только мы разберемся с этим, обещаю, ты будешь первым, кто узнает.</p><p>Присутствие Тэиля странным образом расслабляет Джонни, а все его тревоги растворяются в кофейном паре. Их заменяет комфорт, приходящий после разговора с таким знакомым, но таким другим парнем. Джонни подмечает те движения и эмоции, знакомые ему со сна, но иногда Тэиль удивляет его чем-то новым, что помогает достраивать образ в голове. Тэиль из реальности яркий, он наполняет всё кафе светом и теплом, он делает остроумные замечания и не стесняется смеяться, стоит Джонни почти разлить на себя кофе, он кидается интересными фактами о Сне и мимоходом вспоминает, что забыл дома расчёску.</p><p>– Ты ведь останешься в Лос-Анджелесе после конференции, да? – спрашивает Тэиль, когда они собираются уходить. Он настаивает на том, что сам заплатит за них, мягко отводя руку Джонни, сжимающую кошелек. Прикосновение задерживается на руке дольше нужного, и сердце младшего начинает биться быстрее.</p><p>– У нас самолёт в Сеул в четверг, так что пара дней у меня есть, – Тэиль улыбается на его ответ.</p><p>– Мы улетаем в среду ночью, – они идут обратно, а Тэиль достает телефон (на заставке стоит фотография кристаллов из Сна во Сне), быстро вводит пароль и протягивает Джонни пустой контакт. – Напиши мне, когда будешь свободен, хотелось бы провести с тобой больше времени, пока мы не уедем. </p><p>– Ты не должен делать этого из жалости, – Джонни медлит, но всё же вводит цифры номера и сохраняет контакт («Джонни, ученый»). – Ты мне ничего не должен, и ты уже тем более не виноват в том, что я влюбился в тебя во сне.</p><p>– Так мне теперь нельзя хотеть провести с тобой время? – Тэиль поднимает брови. – И кроме того моя личность из сна – это всё равно я. У нас вкусы одинаковые.</p><p>С этими словами Тэиль уходит, махая Джонни рукой через плечо.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>ಊಊಊ</b>
  </p>
</div>Джонни не может найти Тэёна, Тэна и Доёна, поэтому обедает с Ютой, которого он нашел на входе, пока тот общался с кем-то из стаффа. Ученый напротив ухмыляется ему, пока ест рамен:<p>– Итак… доктор Мун?</p><p>– Итак… – Джонни спокойно смотрит в ответ. – Доктор Ли? – Юта давится апельсиновым соком. Он прикрывает лицо рукой и ждет, пока сможет успокоиться.</p><p>– Понятия не имею, о чем ты, – на лице Юты выражение нечеловеческого страдания.</p><p>– Знаешь, Тэён любит, когда с ним говорят о науке, – Джонни старается проглотить смех, смотря как Юта делает вид, что ему не интересно. – Если ты вдруг захочешь, то просто расскажи ему о Машине Снов из вашей лаборатории, он будет в восторге. </p><p>Юта ошеломленно кивает.</p><p>– Тэилю нравится мороженое, – он трет лицо, стараясь вернуть себе самообладание и прежний цвет кожи, но пока что получается плохо. Джонни хочет сказать ему, что тот только делает всё хуже, как рядом с ним грохается поднос Тэна со сладостями. Разговор уходит в другое русло.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>ಊಊಊ</b>
  </p>
</div>Новое сообщение от: Джонни, ученый<p>
  <i>[17:53]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Не хочешь завтра сходить за мороженым?</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>ಊಊಊ</b>
  </p>
</div>Время, проведенное с Тэилем, всегда текло для Джонни слишком быстро. Не успели они доесть мороженое, уже нужно было покупать обед. Они сидели на обочине дороги, разговаривая под звуки проезжающих мимо машин и неяркий свет теплого солнца. Обед перерос в поход по магазинам, тот, когда ходишь без намерения что-то купить, соревнуясь кто же найдет одежду страннее. И вот уже наступает время ужина в колоритном маленьком ресторанчике с теплым светом и простоватыми украшениями, после которого они гуляют до заката, наблюдая за яркими красками неба и розовыми линиями дыма от самолетов. Город готовится ко сну.<p>С каждым сделанным вместе шагом, с каждым смехом, случайным прикосновением Джонни влюбляется ещё больше. </p><p>Сидя на скамейке и наблюдая как последние лучи солнца путаются золотыми лентами в волосах Тэиля, Джонни понимает, что дороги обратно уже нет.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>ಊಊಊ</b>
  </p>
</div>– Я всё ещё не понимаю, почему ты так спокоен, – размышляет вслух Джонни, когда они с Тэилем сидят в кафе за работой. К концу подходит вторник. – Если бы моя личность во сне целовалась бы с незнакомцами, я был бы немного встревожен.<p>Тэиль пожимает плечами, закрывая ноутбук. На крышке в углу приклеена маленькая наклейка с совой. </p><p>– Я уже привык к странностям, вот честно. Когда работаешь со снами так долго, как я, уже привыкаешь ко всему.</p><p>– И как долго ты уже работаешь? – спрашивает Джонни, смутно вспоминая, как Юта говорил, что лаборатория Тэиля работает всего год.</p><p>– Я работал с Куном над созданием первой Машины Снов, – спокойно говорит Тэиль, как будто в этом нет ничего необычного. Из-за тона его голоса, Джонни сначала не придает его словам значение. <i>Сначала</i>. – С тех пор мы с ним хорошие друзья.</p><p>– Правда? – недоверчиво спрашивает Джонни. Хорошо, что Тэён отказался от встречи, а то бы уже задавал вопросы со скоростью миллион в час. Обычно он говорит так быстро, что не договаривает слова.</p><p>Тэиль кивает.</p><p>– Я почти ничего не делал, но знаешь, сидеть в комнате возле первой Машины Снов, сложенной из старых экранов и частей компьютера, и наблюдать за сном другого человека… после такого тебя уже ничего не удивляет. </p><p>– Этот момент, наверное, был особенным, – Джонни пытается подавить изумление в голосе. – Я помню, как об этом говорили в новостях. После этого прорыва, эта отрасль наконец-то стала чем-то большим, чем псевдонаукой.</p><p>Тэиль снова пожимает плечами и открывает ноутбук, улыбаясь:</p><p>– Не буду лгать, я почти всегда приходил туда лишь за едой Куна.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>ಊಊಊ</b>
  </p>
</div>Сообщение от: Джонни, ученый<p>
  <i>[01:19]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Спасибо тебе за то, что так нормально отреагировал на всю эту ситуацию.<br/>
Не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы ты начал меня ненавидеть.</i>
</p><p>Сообщение кому: Джонни, ученый</p><p>
  <i>[01:24]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Почему ты не спишь?<br/>
Не переживай об этом.<br/>
Ничего плохого со мной не случилось, поэтому всё в порядке.</i>
</p><p>Сообщение от: Джонни, ученый</p><p>
  <i>[01:28]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тэн и Тэён напились, а Доён кинул меня с ними.<br/>
Юта плохо на них влияет</i>
</p><p>
  <i>[01:33]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Я просто благодарен тебе за то, что ты нашел время для меня.</i>
</p><p>Сообщение кому: Джонни, ученый</p><p>
  <i>[01:35]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Из тебя вышла отличная компания.<br/>
Ты умный и веселый. Никто ещё не мог столько раз меня рассмешить.<br/>
Плюс ты не смеешься, когда я говорю, что посвятил снам свою жизнь.<br/>
Почему ты должен мне не нравится?</i>
</p><p>Сообщение от: Джонни, ученый</p><p>
  <i>[01:45]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>А ты не из робких, да? :^)</i>
</p><p>Сообщение кому: Джонни, ученый</p><p>
  <i>[01:49]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Обычно наоборот.<br/>
Но для тебя сделаю исключение</i>
</p><p>
  <i>[01:56]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Спокойной ночи, Джонни<br/>
Сладких снов</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>ಊಊಊ</b>
  </p>
</div>– Я собираюсь работать над соединением моих личностей, – говорит Тэиль в ночь отлета. Джонни стоит рядом с ним в холле отеля, смотрит на Муна с чемоданом в руке и в шляпе, съехавшей на глаза. Ёнхо чувствует, что старшего что-то тревожит, что-то ест его изнутри.<p>– Ты справишься, – уверенно говорит Джонни. – Если кто и способен решить эту задачу, то это ты.</p><p>Тэиль улыбается уголками губ и приподнимает шляпу, чтобы посмотреть Джонни в глаза.</p><p>– Пока я буду работать, ты должен пообещать, что не забудешь меня и не заменишь меня снами, – Джонни хочется посмеяться, но Тэиль выглядит до смешного серьезно.</p><p>– Обещаю, – искренне говорит он.</p><p>– И так, на всякий случай, – после секунды тишины, Тэиль приподнимается на носочки и мягко целует Джонни, легко проводя пальцами по его лицу. На них не льется вода из тучи, с неба не падают звезды, их окружает лишь свет ламп отеля и шум проезжающих мимо машин. Всё это чувствуется таким реальным, что Джонни забывает, как дышать. – Ты не незнакомец.</p><p>Сказав это, Тэиль быстро подхватывает чемодан и проскальзывает за дверь на улицу, прежде чем Джонни успевает что-то сказать.</p><p>Немного позже он щипает себя за ладонь, просто чтобы убедиться, что это не сон, но об этом никто и никогда не узнает.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[Сон]</p>
</div>Тэиль ждет его на качелях, туман путает в его ногах, а звезды на небе кажется можно схватить руками. Джонни садится рядом и, наверное, впервые в жизни думает о том, что лучше бы он не засыпал. Тэиль (тот, который из сна) смотрит на него с любопытством, держа в руке зонтик.<p>– Что-то случилось? – спрашивает он, отталкиваясь ногами от земли, чтобы раскачать качели. – Ты будто не здесь.</p><p>Джонни разрывается… потому что человек, сидящий рядом, выглядит, как Тэиль, говорит, как Тэиль, даже шутки у него такие же дурацкие, но сейчас, зная его <i>настоящего</i>, всё кажется нереальным. Улыбка не отражает в его глазах, руки не такие теплые, а ещё он не болтает о снах и работе каждую свободную минуту (любимая вещь Джонни).</p><p>– Всё хорошо, – врет Ёнхо.</p><p>Они гуляют по извилистым улицам, смотря как разлетаются осколками хрустальные листья, а трава напевает какую-то мелодию. Но даже несмотря на то, что всё как обычно, несмотря на красоту вокруг и ладонь Тэиля в его руке, Джонни больше не чувствует себя дома.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[Реальность]</p>
</div>– У вас же сейчас ночь, да? Не хочешь поспать? – Тэиль копается в ящиках стола в углу экрана, ища записную книжку. Рукава его халата подвернуты, а защитные очки сдвинуты на лоб, смешно зажимая волосы. Настенные часы показывают шесть вечера, в то время как у Джонни уже три ночи.<p>– Неа, – врет Джонни, сдерживая зевок. Телефон с фэйстаймом стоит на столе, прислоненный к стопке книг. – Я выспался в лаборатории, – он кладет подбородок на руки, наблюдая за тем, как Тэиль наконец-то находит тетрадь, из которой вываливаются фотокарточки.</p><p>– Уберу завтра, – Тэиль недовольно смотрит на выпавшие картонки, а потом идет к столу, где стоит его телефон, и кидает туда тетрадь.</p><p>– У Тэёна бы припадок случился, если бы кто-то из нас оставил мусор в лаборатории.</p><p>Тэиль усмехается. </p><p>– Моя лаборатория, мои правила, – он пролистывает тетрадь и отмечает стикерами нужные страницы. – Кстати, как у вас дела? Ты давно не звонил, какие-то проблемы?</p><p>– Образцы просто ужасные, – вздыхает Джонни, вспоминая кошмарные объекты, извлеченные им из Сна во Сне в течение этой недели, иногда было просто трудно понять, что это такое. – Это подтверждает нашу гипотезу об эмоциональной связи с кем-то или чем-то во сне, но из-за этого мы не можем идти дальше в исследованиях, – Джонни думает о натянутой улыбке Тэёна, когда он просыпается с очередным яблоком неправильной формы или увядшей розой в руке. Он надеется, что во всем виноват яркий свет лабораторных ламп и в глазах Тэёна не было разочарования.</p><p>– И когда всё шло по плану? – Тэиль всегда читает его как открытую книгу.</p><p>– А как там дела с твоим проектом? – меняет тему Джонни. – Что-то выходит?</p><p>Тэиль качает головой.</p><p>– За три месяца можно было бы что-то и придумать, – вздох. – Но ничего не работает. Аспиранты уже руки опускают, и я слышал, как они говорили о том, что процесс скорее всего необратим.</p><p>– А ты как думаешь? – спрашивает Джонни, а Тэиль снова просматривает свои записи.  </p><p>– Я думаю, что то, чем мы занимаемся раньше было невозможным, – Тэиль берет ручку и приписывает что-то с краю, после чего клеит новый стикер и листает дальше. – Но если бы мы сдались тогда, кем бы мы были сейчас?</p><p>Они говорят до тех пор, пока не рассветает за окном Джонни, а на другом краю планеты не садится солнце у Тэиля. Сквозь жалюзи пробивается свет уличных фонарей. Тэиль собирает вещи и идет домой, а Джонни наоборот спешит на работу. Никто из них не говорит «скоро увидимся», потому что слова им не нужны. Звонок обрывается.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[Сон]</p>
</div>Обычно Джонни использует специальный код, если хочет, чтобы его разбудили, однако сейчас он падает, пролетает мимо звезд, через облака, пока страх от падения не вырывает его из сна. Первым, кого он увидел, был отчаянно смотрящий на него Тэн.<p>В этот раз, погружаясь в Сон во Сне, Джонни чувствует себя неспокойно, холодно и тревожно. Туман слишком темный, звезды слепят глаза, мир вокруг него слишком тихий, а сам парень не может понять в чем же дело. Всё кажется чужим, будто весь его мир перекрутили, перетрясли и оставили, понадеявшись, что никто не заметит. Всё чувствовалось так, словно мир снов готов был рухнуть. И ладно бы Джонни ощущал это один, но по лицам прохожих и знакомых ученых было видно, что им тоже неспокойно. </p><p>Тишина давит на Джонни, его душит паника, он просыпается.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[Реальность]</p>
</div>Сообщение от: Тэиль!<p>
  <i>[18:14]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>У нас кончились идеи, я хочу попробовать кое-что опасное.<br/>
Я точно знаю, что ты стал бы меня отговаривать, поэтому я ничего не говорил.<br/>
Если ничего не выйдет и что-то пойдет не так<br/>
Не сердись на меня<br/>
Я люблю тебя</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[Сон]</p>
</div>Когда Джонни наконец пробивается сквозь панику и страх, которые беспокойной тучей нависают над ним, сны так и не начинают приносить ему облегчение. Он бесконечно бежит в давящей темноте, но выхода как не было, так и нет. Будит его звонок мобильного.<div class="center">
  <p>[Реальность]</p>
</div>Высвечивается номер Тэиля, но звонит ему Чону, один из аспирантов 21-ой лаборатории. Голос парня звенит от напряжения и паники, он не может нормально сложить предложение, говоря обрывистыми фразами. Джонни быстро понимает, что случилось что-то ужасное.<p>– Чону, успокойся, – он удерживает себя от паники, а голос от дрожи лишь силой воли. Он сбрасывает с себя одеяло, садясь на кровати и смотря в окно. Вчера он забыл задернуть занавеску, поэтому сейчас он может наблюдать улицу.</p><p>– Тэиль погрузился в Глубокий Сон, он хотел восстановить связь, – Джонни ругается под нос. Он не знает на кого зол больше, на Тэиля за безрассудность, или на себя за то, что не остановил. – Мы не можем его разбудить.</p><p>Первое правило снов: Глубокий Сон опасен. Это неисследованное место, наполненное мраком, лестницами и бесконечным небытием, простирающимся настолько далеко, насколько можно посмотреть. На краю сознания Джонни звучит смех Тэиля, который рассказывал о том, как эта работа лишила его чувства опасности.</p><p>Джонни накидывает на себя пальто и выбегает из квартиры, думая лишь о парне под дождливой тучей.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[Сон]</p>
</div>Глубокий Сон никогда не пугал Джонни так, как сейчас. Он каждый день проходит через эту стадию, короткая вспышка льющихся дождей и темноты, короткий прыжок в пропасть. Только так можно попасть в Сон во Сне. Но сейчас, когда он очутился за чертой, когда назад пути нет, Джонни чувствует настоящий ужас.<p>Зная, как опасно то, чем он занимается, Джонни нарушает все возможные правила: насильное продление Глубокого Сна и Сон без присмотра. Сейчас он один, если что-то пойдет не так, никого не будет на другой стороне, никто ему не поможет. В какой-то момент ему хочется дать по тормозам, проснуться и забиться в угол лаборатории, спрятавшись от всего.</p><p>Простая мысль о ночных звонках и ещё предстоящих разговорах, о тихий признаниях и невысказанных словах – вот что заставляет Джонни бросится в омут сна.</p><p>Здесь нет ни призм, ни тумана, ни звезд, ни хрустальных цветов. Дышать становится тяжело то ли из-за нехватки кислорода, то ли из-за страха. Вокруг пустота, душащая его пустота. Время тут течет по-другому, внутренние часы Ёнхо сбиваются, и он не знает сколько уже бродит здесь. Он силой отгоняет от себя мысль о том, что он заперт здесь навсегда.</p><p>Джонни бормочет себе под нос всё, что приходит ему на ум: параграфы учебников, которые он зубрил на память, номера телефонов, всякие мелочи, а также то, что он так и не успел сказать Тэилю. Кажется, только эта бессмысленная болтовня в пустоту и держит Джонни в здравом рассудке. </p><p>Как вдруг он замечает Тэиля, поднимающегося по перевернутой вверх ногами лестнице. </p><p>Джонни бежит, спотыкаясь о свои собственные ноги и кричит так громко, как только может, надеясь, что Тэиль его услышит. Он не отвечает, не двигается, Ёнхо хватает его за запястье и прижимает к себе. Джонни кажется состоит из паники и нервов, он отказывается открывать глаза, будто Тэиль куда-то исчезнет.</p><p>Вокруг них лишь тишина, долгая и напряженная. Но внезапно Глубокий Сон рушится, а Джонни проваливается в темноту.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[Реальность]</p>
</div>Когда Джонни открывает глаза, его не окружает темнота Глубокого Сна, вокруг него не летают кристаллы из Сна во Сне, он скорее видит перед собой привычный и родной потолок лаборатории номер 18. Он почему-то лежит на полу, смотря на мигающую лампочку в углу. Никогда ещё Джонни не был так рад видеть этот потолок.<p>Откуда-то слева раздается резкий вдох. Повернув голову, он замечает лежащего рядом Тэиля, который глубоко дышал и шокировано смотрел в тот же потолок. </p><p>Они лежат на полу кажется долгие часы, Тэиль сжимает пальцы Джонни своими – теплыми, реальными и такими родными. Младший не знает кого он хочет успокоить: себя или Тэиля, но он всё же медленно придвигается ближе. Ему кажется, что, сделай он сейчас резкое движение, мир снова рассыплется под ним.</p><p>– Я помню всё, – Тэиль начинает говорить первый. Он садится на полу и смотрит на Джонни с удивлением и шоком. – Я помню тебя… и яблоки, и кристальные цветы, и качели в парке, – он смотрит так, будто до сих пор не верит глазам, так, будто ждет, что сейчас проснется.</p><p>– Ты рад этому? – нерешительно спрашивает Джонни, но Тэиль тут же затыкает его, целуя будто в последний раз. Он руками хватается за его пальто, отстраняется и смеется при виде пижамы, на которую торопящийся Ёнхо накинул пальто. </p><p>Где-то над 18-ой лабораторий занимается рассвет, мир начинает просыпаться, но Джонни и Тэиль крепко спят в объятиях друг друга. </p><p>
  <i>«Гипотеза: когда кто-то эмоционально привязан к чему-то во сне, связь между личностями в реальности и во сне будет намного сильнее, что позволит добиться того, что ранее считалось невозможным».</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[Сон]</p>
</div>– А ты разве не должен вещи собирать? Чего торчишь здесь? – Джонни вздыхает, слыша голос Тэиля с дерева. Он поднимает глаза вверх, быстро находя ученого, халат которого был повязан как плащ, а над его головой было чистое небо без единой тучи.<p>– Могу спросить тоже самое у тебя, – Джонни закатывает глаза. – У вас сейчас уже 10 вечера, тебе нужно поспать или будешь клевать носом на конференции, вместо того, чтобы заниматься наукой.</p><p>– Хотел провести с тобой время, мы ведь завтра уезжаем, – Тэиль прыгает по веткам, как вдруг спотыкается и падает прямо на Джонни. Он поднимает глаза и усмехается. – Смотри-ка, ты сбил меня с ног своей красотой.</p><p>– Как банально, тренируйся дальше, – он отцепляет руку Тэиля от своей, наблюдая за растущим под его ногами цветком. – Почему мы все время оказываемся тут вместе?</p><p>Тэиль беззаботно пожимает плечами.</p><p>– По крайней мере, я буду вспоминать это, когда проснусь, – он садится на траву и похлопывает по месту рядом с собой, призывая Джонни сесть и провести с ним время, пока они оба не вернутся обратно в свои жизни. Джонни знает, что в лаборатории сейчас сидит Тэён, зубрящий презентацию, Тэн, заметивший на почте Ли письма с приглашениями на кофе от Юты, скорее всего подкалывает того, а Доён носится с новыми микроскопами и вздыхает от того, что нет образцов, с которыми можно поработать.</p><p>Но здесь, во сне, нет ничего кроме Тэиля, голова которого лежит у него на плече. Джонни пропускает его волосы сквозь пальцы, а звезды падают с неба дождем, разбиваясь о крыши искрами.</p><p>– Думаю, мне нужно просыпаться, – неохотно говорит Тэиль, но всё равно потягивается и хлопает Джонни по колену, улыбаясь. – Скоро увидимся.</p><p>Джонни моргает и вот он уже один.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[Реальность]</p>
</div>На улице идет дождь, воздух тяжелый, душный, гудящий от электричества, кажется вот-вот ударит молния. Джонни натягивает капюшон и жалеет, что не взял зонт. Он хочет, чтобы Тэиль быстрее пришел не только потому что соскучился, а и потому что ещё минута и его можно будет выжимать.<p>И вот у входа он замечает Тэиля, который морщится от погоды и достает телефон. Собственный звенит у Джонни в кармане, но он игнорирует звонок. За эти месяцы, наполненные телефонными разговорами в постели, в темноте, под луной, с сонными голосами и зевками, Джонни мечтал лишь об этом, о разговоре вживую.</p><p>Когда Тэиль замечает Джонни, то срывается с места, разбрызгивая воду из луж и кидая чемодан по дороге.</p><p>Встречи во снах, в окружении странных зданий и звезд конечно волшебные, но ничто не сравнится с тем, чтобы сжимать Тэиля в объятиях, стоя под дождем. Солнце выглядывает из-за туч кажется только для них…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>• ассистент, с которым сбежал Кун – это Юкхей<br/>• Джонни познакомился с Тэёном по программе обмена в университете и переехал в Сеул после того, как Тэён предложил ему работу<br/>• Марк – двоюродный брат Джонни, он живет с ним, пока не найдет квартиру поближе к лаборатории<br/>• Тэён пообщался с Куном на конференции, но этого не произошло бы, если бы Тэн и Доён не вытащили его из туалета<br/>• Доён не ученый в области сна, он перевелся на микробиологию после года обучения, так что он в лаборатории отвечает за анализы (и следит за тем, чтобы никто не убился)<br/>• после событий фанфика, Тэён и Юта действительно пошли выпить кофе и вскоре решили попробовать начать встречаться</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>